Outdoor activities, such as camping, need tents as an overnight shelter, especially in rainy seasons. Tents are usually comprised of a frame with a water-proof cover attached thereto. The tent frame is comprised of a number of separate poles. Each of the tent poles may be constituted by two or three segments. These pole segments must be jointed and the poles so formed must be connected and installed to form the frame for expanding the tent cover. Guy ropes and tent pegs are needed for firmly secured the poles and thus the whole tent structure on ground. Such an installation process takes time and labor.
Further, missing one of the poles or one of the pole segments must cause a whole tent useless.
It is therefore to provide a tent frame which comprises a foldable structure capable to be expand with only very limited time and labor and reducing the possibility of losing the parts of the tent frame.